The long term objective of the project is to increase the number of underrepresented minority students obtaining undergraduate degrees in the sciences and subsequently undertaking careers or graduate education in the biomedical sciences. The specific goal is to create a partnership between SUNY-Stony Brook and two nearby two-year institutions, Suffolk Community College and SUNY Farmingdale, that will work together to enroll students in the two-year institutions and prepare them to pursue such careers. Upon completion of the associate's degree, the student will then enroll in the four-year bachelor's degree program at Stony Brook. There are three specific stages, each with a different strategy to attract and retain the students: 1.) pre-college, 2.) two-year college, Suffolk or Farmingdale 3.) four-year college, Stony Brook. Specifically we have the following aims: 1.) Use high school visits, orientation sessions and health fairs to recruit up to. thirty underrepresented minority students who express interest in careers in biomedical sciences, into the program each year. 2.) Use research and laboratory experiences, counseling, summer programs, tutoring, mentoring and advising to assist these students to complete their associate's degree and ease the transition and transfer to SUNY-Stony Brook. 3.) Use similar resources to assist these students to complete their degree at Stony Brook and submit applications to the graduate health professions or seek employment in a biomedical profession. This project will bring together faculty and resources from the 2 two year institutions, the Stony Brook Undergraduate Studies and the Stony Brook Medical School to accomplish these goals.